1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, it relates to an OLED display having improved visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) including hole injection electrodes, an organic light emission layer, and electron injection electrodes. Light is emitted by energy generated when excitons, generated when electrons and holes are combined, drop from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image by using the light.
Accordingly, an OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display's thickness and weight thereof can be reduced since a separate light source is not required. Further, because OLED displays have high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speeds, OLED displays are appropriate for use in mobile electronic devices.
In general, the hole injection electrode, the electron injection electrode, and other metal wires of the OLED display may reflect external light. When the OLED display is used in a bright place, expression of black color and contrast are deteriorated due to reflection of external light, thereby deteriorating visibility of the OLED display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.